


I'm scared

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [88]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 12, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Regrets spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: The youngers had been unusually quiet lately, and Jaemin had been almost running away from home to school every morning. When the alphas fail to get a word out of the youngers, Yuta decides it's his time ask.





	I'm scared

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 - You can tell me anything  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)
> 
> Fun fact: I love history. I am a history major in high school (I started school later than I was supposed to because I was a hyperactive kid...) and I've actually written a story with history when I was in primary school, which carried through the history as a video game. (It was basically a Hetalia fic, but shh.) And my history teacher loved that story so much he actually printed it out and hands it to the students who have difficulties with history up to this day. 
> 
> And for this little story we have here! Ask HonEy D if you don't believe me, but a week or two ago when I couldn't sleep and had all kind of crazy shit in my head, we actually had a "very deep" conversation about ABO universe and the biology of the dinamics, and I have actually kind of placed together how a guy could become pregnant when they are omega and how their bodies are structured. I'm not going to tell you everything about it, the important thing is, that I am most certainly sure that presenting as an omega HURTS LIKE A BITCH. So yeah. This story happened. 
> 
> And there is going to be another one with the same biological question I have about this AU, but I'm not going to tell you about it just yet. :D But it's going to be a lot fluffier than this one. :)

Most of the younger ones had been unusually quiet lately and they were all acting strangely. Jaemin were always up before anyone else, only waiting for Taeyong to give him some food before he left to school without waiting for Jeno. Donghyuck haven't insulted anyone lately and didn't poke fun at the others, while Jeno seemed to be constantly on the edge.  
Neither of them said anything to anyone whenever they were asked. 

And even Mark, who seemed to know what was going on, only shook his head that he won't say a word. 

It was honestly worrying everyone in the pack. Taeyong tried everything to get Jaemin talk in the mornings, but he still haven't said anything. Johnny's tried pulling a word from Donghyuck with the same amount of luck. Jaehyun tried asking Jeno, but was left without an answer. 

So Yuta decided it was his time to step in. Jaemin usually came home last, so he basically just sent out everyone with different reasons. And then he just waited in his room. 

Jaemin, Jeno and Donghyuck still shared a room, so it was messy and thick of scents. Being a young alpha, Donghyuck's scent was really strong, and it being mixed with Jeno's kind of neutral scent just made it a little stronger. But Jaemin's scent was non-existent in the room, even if he had spent the nights there. It was strange. 

Yuta's head snapped up when heard the footsteps coming, and soon the door opened, revealing the young boy. 

Jaemin lifted his eyebrow up when he saw the omega.  
"Yuta hyung?" He asked. Yuta shot him a smile. 

"Hey" he waved awkwardly. Jaemin placed his bag next to the wall and took off his jacket. 

"Do you want something, hyung?" He asked, throwing the jacket of his uniform onto the bed behind Yuta. 

"I want you to talk to me" he said, looking at him seriously. Jaemin looked him strangely before he asked: 

"About what?" He asked, sitting down on the other end of the bed. He started taking out of his homework. 

Yuta looked at him, not minding that Jaemin was avoiding his eyes.  
"About why I can't smell you in the room." Yuta could exactly pinpoint the moment Jaemin realised what Yuta had just said. His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath sharply. 

Then he just continued unpacking his homework.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" he said, opening his math notebook.

Yuta sighed softly before he reached forward and took Jaemin's hands into his.  
"Jaemin, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" He asked, now searching for Jaemin's eyes. He knew that Jaemin wasn't a person who could hold things to himself of he was asked about it. That's why they never said anything about surprise parties to him. 

Jaemin bit his lower lip as he tried to hold himself back from saying anything. He turned his head away. But Yuta was persistent. 

"Jaemin..." He called, his voice soft and calm, reassuring. 

Jaemin closed his eyes. Fuck.  
"I'm using scent-masking soap" he suddenly said. Yuta lifted his eyebrow up. 

"Why?" He asked, pulling his hands back. Jaemin immediately started cracking his fingers in a nervous gesture. 

Jaemin's lips trembled softly before he spoke up.  
"Because... Because my scent started changing and I... I..." He started, but his voice trembled so hard he couldn't continue. 

"You?" 

"I'm scared what if I turn out to be an omega. Or an alpha. I don't want to present. I don't want to be categorized by my secondary gender" he said, as a few drops of tears finally rolled down his cheeks. 

"Oh, Jaemin..." Yuta said as he once again reached forward but this time he tugged the younger forward into an embrace. 

"I'm... just scared, hyung. And the guys have been telling me off at every opportunity they get" he said, sobbing softly. Yuta stroked his back softly as he listened. 

“And why did they tell you off?” he asked, frowning. The younger members of the pack were always united, never once happened that they turned against one of them. 

“Because I’ve been having pains lately and I still didn’t tell anyone” Jaemin answered so softly it was almost unheard, only thanks to them being close could Yuta hear it. He felt his heart skip a beat. Jaemin has been having pains and they didn’t knew about it?  
He pushed the younger away to look him in the face. 

“Where do you feel the pain?” he asked. He could still remember when he presented and how he was having so much pain he ended up in hospital. If Jaemin was really presenting, and he was really going to be an omega, then they would need to get him the medications before he gets to the worst parts of it. 

“My lower back and my abdomen” Jaemin said, pointing out the places he felt the most pain usually. Yuta sucked in a breath. He of all people, knew where this will end eventually.

“Aish” he sighed and pulled Jaemin back into his arms. “It’s okay. We got this.” he said softly, ruffling Jaemin’s soft strands. 

“Hyung. I’m scared” Jaemin admitted as he leaned his forehead against Yuta’s shoulder. 

"It's alright. It's okay to be scared" he murmured. "Everything will be alright. I'm sure the guys will also understand it" he said. 

"I'm sorry, hyung" he said. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I just wish you would have said something earlier. We were really worried you know?" He smiled. Jaemin slowly hugged him back.  
"I'm really sorry, hyung." Yuta hit him in the side gently, causing him to giggle from the ticklish feeling. 

"I said quit it! Don't make me tickle you" he said, but without even waiting for an answer, he started tickling the younger. Jaemin just laughed. 

Everything could be solved. But now, that could wait a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter ([Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
